Cero
by Kabuki Brush
Summary: Why wasn't she born the same as everyone else, why was she a little "different?" Rated: M for lemons Ichimaru Gin x OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own BLEACH Tite Kubo does! (a very lucky man)**

* * *

**Self,**

I never knew how **easy** love could be. I always heard it was something difficult to find. The man I thought was evil and cold let me see past that. Maybe because we're very similar we attach. Maybe Aizen made me

similar so the man could use me. He didn't use me like I thought he would. He just comes off a bit too..**_unfamiliar_**..maybe I'm unfamiliar.

-**Start**-

Her eyes opened wide and all she saw was white. She grunted as she blinked, small tears forming in her deep yellow eyes from the bright color. "She's awake, Gin." her head turned to the voice. The man smirked at her "Hello, my dearest." She blushed in his presence as he stood before her, his eyes smooth, like his hair.

"She looks promisin' Aizen-sama." she turned her head the other way, her eyes squinting to look at his facial features.

She stared at his Cheshire smile as he gave her a questioning look. "I'm not tha' weird lookin' am I?" her stare receded to the floor.

Aizen looked around her, his hand placed on top of her head obviously looking for something. "What cha' lookin' for?" The man named "Gin" asked balancing back and forward or his heels. "Somethings missing, Gin."

"Oh?"

"Her mask..there's nothing. How interesting.." he hummed and took his hand off her.

A cool breeze hit her as she shivered, her hands feeling nothing on her body, she looked down quickly and shrieked, she was nude. "Jus' notice, girlie?" he chuckled as she glared at him, her face in an obvious blush.

A small female numero came out with a crisp white towel and handed it to the embarrassed girl.

"You're name, my dearest." asked Aizen as he held his chin. She tilted her head and shrugged her yellow eyes wide open.

"I-I don't know.." her accent prime in her voice.

"What a lovely accent ya got!" his Cheshire grin widening. Gin leaned downward looking at her curious face. "Ya don't know your name?" She shrugged lightly, uncomfortable at where he was. "Can I name ya?" he asked lightly, his grin still plastered on his face, Aizen smirking behind him. She shrugged, it was the only thing she could do.

She gripped the towel, how warm it was, her face in a haze of its own. "What number are you, my dearest." Aizen asked in amusement.

She thought and closed her eyes. "Mm.." she twinged and looked up at him. "You don't know a thing do you."

The girl nodded her cheeks smiling at him. "How cheeky." he turned to his subordinate "Take her to her quarters, Gin." "Alrighty then." The fox began walking, to hear no footsteps behind him and stopped.

Gin looked back at Aizen, who nodded slightly. "C'mon girlie." he spoke as we stared walking down a hallways she never noticed. She looked up at Aizen as he smiled gently. "Go on.." she look at him warily before walking towards the fox-like man.

* * *

"Ya should talk more, Hueco Mundo is such a borin' place." the fox stated blankly as he led her through random halls.

"Why?" she asked, holding her towel tightly against her.

"Can't ya tell girlie? It's white and eh – borin'!" He stopped in front of a door and motioned her to go through.

She gently took the handle and pushed to see a huge room. The bed was oversized completely and extremely tall. A huge window showed her the outside of Hueco Mundo, when she turned to her right she saw a closet with several outfits hung inside.

"Get dressed girlie, can't have ya walkin' 'round in yer special suit!" he chuckled at his own joke and left the room, closing the door behind him. She walked over to the closet and smiled. The clothes were absolutely beautiful. She picked a short sleeved top that exposed her back, the lining was gold and matched her eyes perfectly.

She attached a bottom skirt that went around to her lower thigh and a pair of boots that went to her mid thigh.

It took her sometime to get the outfit on, she was unfamiliar with the tightness of the clothes, but when she go them on she was so proud of herself. It was then she thought she was looking at the Cheshire man. Her hair was snow white, she reached up and touched the locks as it went down her shoulders.

She arranged the locks and put them behind her back and looked away from the mirror, blushing at herself.

She gained her composure and walked around the room a few more times, noticing a smaller room, the bathroom. It was finely furnished, everything in pure white marble. And her bed was her favorite, it had purple silk drapery with ice cold flower petals sprawled over the bed, and on the headboard of the bed was engraved "Cero" in gold.

She jumped on the bed, the petals falling everywhere as she laughed to herself. Just a few moments in here and she was completely content, but she wasn't a needy girl either, she'd be happy either way. Her fingers played with the fine silk as she heard her door knocked on and opened.

"Cero-sama.." the small numero began as he dragged in a cart.

"Dinner." she looked at the cart excitedly as she looked at the tray.

"What is it.." she said to the numero as her face entwined in disgust. "Dried squid Cero-sama." she hastily picked up her fork and played with the squid.

"I don't want it." she could have swore it moved. She didn't want to come off ruse, but the squid looked black, it wasn't specifically dry either. "A-alright" he began to get nervous as he took the cart away from her and closed the door."I'm sorry."

"It's alright." she spoke trying to calm him down but the door was already closed, no help yelling at the poor guy.

"I guess no dinner.." she spoke to no one in particular, closing her eyes. "I guess I can manage.."

She thought of the name the dinner-man gave her. "Cero.." she contemplated "Zero?!" she frowned.

"That's a bit rude!" she huffed as she fell back on her bed. Aizen seemed nice enough to her, so she might as well confront him tomorrow or whenever Hueco Mundo got an actual morning sun.

She thought of the time she woke up and blushed. Her body was exposed to these men she never knew. Why was she so happy here?!

She didn't know where she was or who she was, like she was just born or something. She turned away from the door and closed her eyes. "Who am I?" The events went through her head crazily, was she raped by them? Did she pass out in a shower over there or something?

She sighed heavily and kicked off her temporary boots. Why did she feel strangely comfortable here, like it was her home?

* * *

**Yeah! Finished Chapter Uno! Number Two comes out tomorrow, fresh out of the oven. -makes no sense- Yeah..**

**Rates and Reviews please!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 yay! I'm super excited that it's going somewhere, and I actually have a solid idea. Maybe I can actually finish a story!**

**May I remind you. Bleach is not or will never be mine. Unless I'm somehow related to Tite Kubo. (I highly doubt.)**

* * *

The next morning the girl woke up in a haze from the comfortable bed. The thoughts from last night had put her to sleep, she rubbed her groggy eyes and lifted herself up and out of bed.

"No sun I guess." her gaze looked outside, it looked the same as yesterday, but a big black hill was right outside her window.

"What the hell?" she leaned in the window and squinted at the black hill. She noticed the hill shuffled slightly, she tapped the window, it shuffled again as she jumped slightly.

"Uh.." the black hill shuffled and bent down to reveal a mask almost as big as her window. It let out a terrifying screech as she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran to her door.

The beast smashed through her window as it's mouth opened to devour her. She kicked her door open and ran down a random hallways, she didn't have time to think, it was going to eat her! She continued to scream and panic, going through doors of all sorts. "Come here girl! You smell delicious!" it growled.

She looked behind her and saw it's gaping mouth wide open, a strange orange light growing bigger and bigger in it's mouth until it show the light at her, barely missing her. It hit the wall and left huge damage on the wall.

Not even her first day on the job and she's already made enemies, and damage to the place!

She soon found herself running through paler halls light by candles. Everything was in fine print and every door was labeled, the creature went through another hallway hoping to catch her later down the hallway.

Everything got quiet as she huffed, her chest was on fire as she tried pacing her breath. That thing was still going after her.

She looked at the doors and looked at the hallway. She was completely lost. She held her breath and looked at the doors. Kaname Tousen...Sosuke Aizen..Ichimaru Gin...

The three doors were so close to her, but the halls echoed so loud, she wanted to cry, but she would die. She tip-toed barefoot and tried to open the Cheshire man's door, it was locked from the inside.

"I'm gonna find you, my delicious meal!" the monster cackled. "- And once I find you, I wont waste a single morsel!"

The Cero winced and knocked at the door lightly. "What!?" the monster came out of the wall and looked at her. "There you are..top choice meat.." The monster grinned evilly. She screamed and banged on the door.

The oblivious man behind the door walked casually "Yare, yare, I'm coming.." he whined. "So early.." he rubbed his eyes.

She frantically turned the knob and kicked the door as the monster lurched at her, it's black eyes staring deeply at her. "Come here now!" it snickered as sped towards her. She yelled and screamed as the door opened to find a half asleep Ichimaru Gin.

The monster stopped in front of him and shrieked and fell to the ground, gagging.

Cero winced as a small bead of sweat went down her cheek, she felt strangled. He pulled her inside his quarters and closed the door.

The strangulation went away, she looked around the room, nothing special, the bed was a different color tough. It was dark yellow silk this time, and the bed looked even bigger than hers, the blankets were out of shape, obviously she had woken him up.

"What happened girlie.." Ichimaru asked in mid-yawn. She had turned to him and blushed, his chest was in full view, not heavily muscular, but he wouldn't look good buff, it fit him. "That thing wanted to **eat** me, Ichimaru-sama!" she had heard someone call him that, she guessed it was the proper thing to do, but she couldn't just say it casually, she was going to die for the love of God!

She held her chest and tried to catch her breath, not quite getting it back to normal.

"Is that so?" he questioned as she slapped her head. "That ain't right if your an espada, ya dont have a mask?" She shook her head no, "Can ya do anythin' special?"

"No.." he frowned "Now, don't get all sad on me..you'll find out eventually girlie." "Yes, Ichimaru-sama."

"Ah, so formal, we're friends ain't we?" he grinned. She shyly smiled nodded. "Call me Gin, alright?" She nodded again. "I have a question Ichi- Gin.." he looked at her hair "Shoot!"

"Someone called me Cero, is that my name?" she twaddled her fingers nervously. "Because it means zero and all, is that bad?"

Gin waved his hands in front of him "No no girlie! It's a rank, that's a high number ya see, it means ya strong!" She smiled to herself "Really!"

"Yep." he rubbed his stomach and yawned, not fully up from the sudden awaking.

"Now, let me get dressed and we can walk, alright?" She smiled at him walking out of the door, closing it gently behind her.

That monster was gone, good thing, she didn't feel like dying today. She chuckled at her own thought and ran her fingers through her hair.

At least there's some nice people here. People? Just one person so far. By the look of the monster, things don't look as nice as the beds.

She looked at her appearance, her boots were off and her outfit looked baggy. She pulled it downward, to try to make herself look decent. Her bare feet touching the cold floor, she could pick them up if they past her room, no big deal.

The wait seemed like forever, her head filling with thoughts, nothing special in particular. She guessed Gin would explain everything to her.

She guessed she should go by the name of Cero now, it didn't hurt her, why not give it a try. Gin's door opened, him and his regular outfit came out with his grin that never ceased.

"Let's go!" he began to walk, her following right after. "Hey, I have another question." he turned his attention towards her "How did I get here?" Gin sighed and began..

"It's never easy explanin' things.."

* * *

**Chapter 3 will most likely be for tomorrow. Reviews please c:**


End file.
